made for a voice like mine
by kurt-york
Summary: She's kind of perfect. tori-centric, tori/andre, beck/jade


Tori

* * *

I.

It's almost a rule she has to be first isn't it?

She is talent; a fucking star (got it?). All she needs is a stage and her voice and oh, the lights hitting her sequined dress make her shine brighter than before (she _makes it shine_).

"_you're never gonna fade, you'll be the main attraction_"

She is the embodiment of _perfect_, the golden girl of Hollywood Arts and she will _never_ lose her shine because she sings the songs that _he_ writes for her and really, they just match.

II.

You meet her and hey, she's kind of cute.

You hear her sing and all of the sudden, the songs you write are about wavy brown hair, legs a mile long and a smile that could break hearts.

She kisses Beck and it's a little too typical for your liking and god it fucking hurts so you pretend that it never happened.

The first time you sing together in front of an audience she's wearing a purple dress and lacy tights and it's kind of endearing how you're color coordinated with her. Your voices vibrate through the air and twist together (and it's the most beautiful thing you've heard).

She finishes the song sitting in front of you and she's so close you shine a little because of her. Her eyes are darker and she's out of breath and she stares at you a little differently than she used to.

You feel like you are on top of the fucking _world_.

"_so tell me that you love me, yeah, tell me that I take your breath away_"

III.

Is it possible to hate your own sister?

You're pretty sure it is (and why can't you be glittery eyes and _thin thin thin_?).

You throw up in the bathroom stall, and the walls of the stall are black with white flecks and the bathroom floor is cold and hard and this is the last time, you swear. Then you see her singing on stage in a dress covered in shine (that's supposed to be _yours_ and that's supposed to be _you_, and the bile starts to rise in your throat and fuck, you really hate her).

You over-indulge in clothes. High heels that make your legs look long (almost as long as _hers_) and short little dresses that make the boys stare and for a short while, the girls are jealous of _you_.

"_and it's crazy, have I told you lately, that I love you? you're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly" _

You really _really_ hate her.

You hate yourself the most (_Tori Vega's_ sister).

IV.

She kisses your boyfriend.

You've never hated anyone more because Beck is _yours_ (you can't be _Beck and Jade _without him).

But then she's almost kind of sweet in the way that she makes stupid mistakes and tries so hard to be your friend that you _almost_ feel sorry for her. Almost.

But, she kissed your boyfriend and you're _Jade_, and people would take advantage of you if you didn't continue to be a bitch to her.

So, you're mean to her, push her down with words. But Tori, she's kind of different. Doesn't let you walk all over her and you respect her for that.

And it comes to this.

You, _Jade_, let Tori Vega borrow _your _dress (and that says a lot about what you think of her). She struts around in it (shines purple today), turns her nose up at _her_ ping pong uniform that you're wearing, and you almost want to smile.

This girl has got attitude _and_ a back bone.

You kind of respect that.

But you still hate her (_kind of_).

V.

You meet her and it's fucking scary because you've never thought about any girls _except _Jade until now.

She kisses you and you're completely willing (and it's soft and sweet and everything that Jade isn't). You almost want to laugh because this candy gloss and soft lips really isn't your thing.

Tori kind of makes you realize that you _need_ Jade (a paradox of fire and ice).

But then you catch Jade's eyes and they almost fucking burn a hole in the side of your skull and shit, you're screwed.

She confronts you later. Grabs your collar and pulls you close to her face.

"Don't you _ever_ fucking do that again, Oliver." Then she kisses you long and hard, marks you as hers and you remember that _this_ is what _good_ feels like.

VI.

Tori kisses your boyfriend too.

You call Jade later and she says, "hurts like a bitch, doesn't it?" (you scoff, shout "what's that supposed to mean?" and wish that you were talking to Tori instead, because she's ten times better at giving advice, but then again, what did you expect from _Jade_?)

"Look, Vega is all sparkles and shine, she's harmless really…just one of those sickening love sick teenage girls that gets caught up in the moment. She'll apologize, you'll threaten her a couple times and she'll back off. The end."

You punch her instead.

And god does it feel fucking good.

The guy didn't even matter to you. He was too normal, too stereotypical (tan and spiked brown hair) to keep your interest.

And he never, _ever_, told you what he meant.

VII.

She's gorgeous (just another girl that will reject you _and_ your puppet), and she does.

You give up. Rex doesn't.

There's your story from start to finish.


End file.
